


Don't Cry!

by Yuki_desu



Series: Don't... [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Fluff, aomomo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_desu/pseuds/Yuki_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki is a crybaby since young and Daiki has just the right thing to stop her tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry!

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is my debut work,please be kind to me and i hope it was alright~>

Daiki and Satsuki at age 6

When they were younger,their families always went on trips together.

Leaving the two childhood buddies to explore and have fun together.

Once, Daiki scared Satsuki by placing a frog on her head when she was by the river, curiously looking at the fishes swimming around in the glistening water.

Satsuki was petrified but she just sat there with the slimy creature in her cotton candy hair as she was unable to react from the shock and disgust she was feeling.

Tears start streaming down but it was only when she began to cry and sniff pitifully do the thickheaded Daiki realize his mistake.

He started to panic and tried to form words but was too flustered.

“Saa-ch..Are you ok? Oh..no”  
He quickly removed the frog from Satsuki’s head and bent down to see droplets of tears flowing from her rose coloured eyes to her pinkish cheeks.

He looks on for a while more, then sighs, before patting her head and apologizing while she continues with her whimpers and sniffles.

“I’m sorry Satsuki, s-stop crying, you’re being such a bother!” was what Satsuki could hear before she felt a tender kiss being pressed to her eye.

Surprisingly, the awkwardly phrased apology and the tender action stopped Satsuki’s tears as she looked up from her squatted position to see Daiki standing up, a hand behind his neck(most probably to cover up the flush that was slowing heating up his face and neck) and another held out for her.

“Come on, let’s go home.”

“Hehehe, *sniffsniff* Dai-chan,I’m not crying now. But don’t try it again!” Satsuki exclaimed before holding on to the small tan hand.Bright pink eyes meeting the deep navy ones.

“Crying then laughing, you sure are busy, Saa-chan.”

An embarrassed Daiki gave a short sideways glance to the pinklette,making sure all of her tears have stopped before making his way back to the inn they were staying inn for this vacation.

With her tiny fair hand being securely held by a slightly larger and tanner hand, Satsuki knew that from then on, her tears would always be stopped by these tender hands and a gentle kiss from her very own Dai-chan.

Daiki and Satsuki at age 12

When they were in middle school, they continued to be the best of friends, despite Satsuki’s blooming feminine charms(and popularity among the boys) and Daiki’s increasingly hot-headed character.

However, Satsuki realizes soon enough that her charms prove to be a disadvantage for the duo as the number of people hitting on her increases, the tolerance Daiki has to stop himself from skinning those people decreases.

Daiki knows that Satsuki has a cute face, charming pink eyes, shiny smooth hair, long fair legs and a sweet voice *ehem ,side-tracked*, but that doesn’t mean those guys can casually hit on her and make her feel uncomfortable to no end!

It pisses him off even though he doesn’t really understand why.

What he understands is he does not appreciate it when he saw two guys trap Satsuki(who was waiting for him to go home together),with her back to the lockers as they make passes on her and talks to her .

“Woah,you’re cute,what’s your name?”  
*chuckles*  
“You’ve got nice legs and a cute face. Do you want to be our friend? “  
“We’ll treat you nicely…”

The last straw was lost when the taller one of the creep touched Satsuki’s rose coloured hair and sniffed at it.

“Hey. What are you doing to my friend. GET AWAY YOU UGLY FELLA!” Daiki punched the guy in the face before kicking the other one at the shin. Although he is strong, he was still a child as compared to the other two who were much taller then him.

“Why you little..” the guy who was punched by Daiki regains his conscious and threw a punch at him before he could fend for himself.

“KYAA! Dai-Chan!! No! Stop fighting!” Satsuki all but shrieked, hoping the two upperclassmen would stop approaching Daiki who was already on the floor, blood trickling from his lips.

Even when he is at the losing end, his gaze was still fixed to a heated glare at the two bastards. Daiki was not one to go down without a fight.

The other person that was trying to flirt with Satsuki was about to deliver a kick when they heard something…

“HEY! What is happening there!!” came the booming voice of the disciplinary master, along with quick footsteps.

“Tch... Shit,hey let’s go!” was what the Satsuki heard before she sees the two cowards scrambling away in fear.

As the disciplinary master continues to follow the direction of where the ruckus was coming from, she notices the wounded Daiki and crying Satsuki on the floor beside the lockers.

“Oh my. Are you alright kid? I’ll go get the medicine box!”

As Satsuki looks at the flustered backview of the disciplinary master, she slowly approaches her bleeding friend.

“I’m sorry Dai-chan…s-so sorry…” whimpered Satsuki as she caressed Daiki’s bruised face.

The anger in Daiki soon died down as his gaze at Satsuki softened considerably .

“It’s not your fault. I’m ok.” Daiki took hold of his childhood buddy’s hand and pats her head using the other free hand.

“Bu-but.. you’re bleeding…*sniffsniff*” Satsuki starts to cry as comfort took over her from the warmth of the hand on her head.

“Heyheyhey..Don’t cry already. It’s just a bruise, it’ll heal,stop being a crybaby…” Daiki sighed as he sat up and placed both hands on Satsuki’s face before planting a warm kiss on her forehead to assure her that she’s safe and that he is alright.

As usual, her tears stopped and she lets out a relieved sigh.

“…Thank you Dai-chan..for *sniff* saving me..”

“Yeah. But this better be the last time. I’m gonna keep you close to me from now on,or else you’ll be approached by those disgusting bastards again.” Daiki breathed out as he pressed his forehead on Satsuki’s and his hands hugged her closer for comfort.

They stayed still for a moment and only separated from each other’s warmth when they heard the hasten footsteps of the disciplinary master.

After the wounds have been treated and they have explained the situation to the disciplinary master(who was quite enraged to hear that people have been troubling the school’s most lovable student) , the duo made their way back home, hand in hand.

With him walking slightly closer to her than normal, Daiki made a promise to himself to never let his best friend be troubled by creeps ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end!!  
> Please comment!!:)


End file.
